


Stay With Me

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots part 2 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: Oh my God I'm out of practice ;(OK, so it's been eons since I last posted but there will be more. Stiles meets Derek, and there is instant lust...Not beta read





	Stay With Me

Is it wrong, jumping right in with a complete stranger? He had been lonely over the past several months, his father moving cross country, away from the shit show back at home. Stiles wants his dad to find happiness, even if it means swallowing his sadness.

He agreed to come to the bar for a few drinks, when hot and dangerous came walking through the door. Stiles felt the immediate punch of lust from just looking at him. He does have a standoff-ish attitude, any other time Stiles would just shake his head and bow out. But not tonight. And boy was he happy he said fuck it and flirt with the other man.

Derek, the man's name echoing inside his head, is so fucking stunning to look at. From the black hair and matching beard that has gray peppered throughout. Green eyes with pieces of gold around the rim. While his voice is lighter than he would have guessed, his overall aura screams Alpha.

Stiles whimpers into the kiss, all while grappling for the door handle. Success! They all but spill into Stiles’ bedroom, Derek not bothering to break the kiss. The heat between them almost becoming unbearable.

Stiles snakes his hand up Derek's shirt, feeling the smooth skin along his back. Derek pulls back and hums before burying his face into the crook of Stiles’ shoulder. He takes a moment and breathes deeply, right before Derek starts to suck and nibble on his neck. ‘Oh God!’ Stiles wonders if he said that out loud, but he had such a huge neck kink.

Derek licks a stripe up and over his adams apple. Stiles clutches at his partner for the night and whimpers. He doesn't know if he can stand much more…

Derek pulls back before whispering darkly, “We are just getting started.” Stiles feels his face heat up at those words and can only babble on response. The man before him flashes a toothy grin. Fuck, were those fangs, and he swears to god the other man’s eyes flash red.

Stiles blinks a couple of times to see Derek assessing him.

“Still want to do this?”

“God, yes.” 

Derek grins before pulling him back in for another long kiss. Hand disappearing into the back of his pants. Rough, calluses fingers dancing along his ass before grabbing a hand full of flesh. Stiles whimpers at the sensation. Has he mentioned it's been ages since he last got laid?

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar sucks. My sincere apologies


End file.
